hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Mother Eva
After refining and improving their ancestral magical powers with Crystal technology, some of the Earth Mothers sought to bring their knowledge outside of Valc and help improve the world in any way they could. The Lancer Council, however, was not so keen on allowing their secrets to be scattered away and potentially fall on wrong hands, thus restricting Earth Mothers to only sharing their powers to aid the Iron Division's close allies. Earth Mother Eva also had an additional argument when requesting to leave Valc - an Ancient Temple discovered by the Icepeak Dwarves had stirred the interest of her higher-ups, thus presenting an opportunity to send her on a research expedition. With the help of several Cyan Crystals and her expertise in Fire Magic, Eva managed to defeat the harsh weather and steadily grow life inside a mountain cave, turning it into her personal miniature Grove. Applying the knowledge from home, she would soon grow all sorts of trees and plants to provide her with a steady source of food, as well as a giant trunk in which she could rest and replenish her energy. The player can find her journal after managing to break into the Temple's pool chamber, in which she notes her research observations: "A Study of the Ancients by Earth Mother Eva - Chapter Three, Mechanisms ... I am thoroughly impressed by the precision with which the Ancients have built their contraptions. It appears that the temple which I'm observing has a trap system meant to keep looters away. It must have been hundreds of years since the last Ancient set foot in here, but the trap still works - luckily I have studied Fire Magic long enough to protect myself from the bolts hurled at me. Besides the trap, I'm researching a gate mechanism that's operated by the same Cyan Crystals we've learned to make use of. Perhaps deciphering the nearby inscriptions will help me understand more on how the crystals function. I'm certain that their magical power is doubled by a sort of intelligent design or force...." After returning from her trip to the Parapet, Lith stopped by her grove and poisoned her. Overwhelmed with the dark corruption spreading inside of her, Eva could not do much to stop it, and ever her magic powers proved useless against the Witches' wicked concoction. Her body was later discovered by Lancer Dendra, who laid it to rest in the ground, while also vowing to avenge her in a note she left in her tree trunk: "She's dead! I found Mother Eva laying by her tree, a foul glass in her hand. Her skin was rippling with dark veins and her tongue was violet... the Dwarves are not capable of such treachery, and this poison looks far too sophisticated for the Humans. The least I could do was bury her in the earth, so she may rest with her kin at last, but now I'm headed for Valc. Witch Chieftain Zura will have some questions to answer. And if you who did this returns here, you have my word that no hole will hide you from justice." When Zan arrives at her grove, corrupt tendrils can be seen bursting out of the grave. An interesting fact is that Eva's body is actually placed in the grave, although the player has no means of seeing it for themselves in-game (not even with the noclip cheat).